1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP). More particularly, example embodiments relate to a PDP having high luminance and low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP is a display device that may display an image by exciting phosphor with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays generated by gas discharge in discharge cells. As the PDP enables a wide screen with a high resolution, it has been spotlighted as a future generation flat panel display.
For example, a conventional PDP, e.g., a three electrode surface-discharge type PDP, may include a front substrate with display electrodes, a rear substrate with address electrodes and positioned a predetermined distance from the front substrate, and a dielectric layer on the display electrodes. A space between the front substrate and the rear substrate may be partitioned with barrier ribs into a plurality of discharge cells, and a discharge gas may be injected into the discharge cells. A phosphor layer may be formed on the rear substrate.
A conventional dielectric layer may be covered with a protective layer to minimize impact of charged particles, e.g., minimize or prevent etching and removal of portions of the dielectric layer due to impact of ions during discharge and to prevent electrode short due to metallic material such as Na+. The conventional protective layer may include MgO.
However, the conventional MgO protective layer may insufficiently reduce the discharge initiating voltage, thereby insufficiently reducing power consumption. Further, MgO may be relatively hygroscopic, thereby changing chromaticity of phosphor by the discharge sputtering and reducing luminance of the PDP.